


Move Close

by SigmundFreud



Series: Stress [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, I'm a perv, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundFreud/pseuds/SigmundFreud
Summary: Now fully awake Victor could feel his morning wood pressing against his lover’s ass. Damn. He wondered if Yuuri would be upset if he woke the student up for a short love making session before work and school.College AU collection of smutty stories. Yuuri is a grad student and Victor is his architect lover.





	1. Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to porn!
> 
> Warning: the characters in this fic are based on the characters from my other fic (Break the Cycle) that is part of this same series. You can read these stories independently, but if you want to learn more about this "version" of Yuuri and Victor, you should check out that first. 
> 
> For y'all that have read the other fic: I had to pour my sexual writing needs somewhere while writing that goddamn angsty story lol (final chap coming up soon, I swear!).
> 
> This is a stand-alone collection of short smutty one-shots. I imagine some of these taking place before Yuuri and Victor broke up and others after. This is like their progressive path to getting kinkier and experimenting with different shit. Wink.
> 
> This will be a bit more hardcore than Break the Cycle, be warned. The first ones are mild, but it gets more bondagy... Let my kinks live!
> 
> As always I'm drinking. Lmk if my writing sounds stupid anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first rays of light pierced through the window. Victor opened his eyes slowly and inhaled deeply. He could scent Yuuri's smell right next to him.

He smiled as he felt the student’s body next to him, completely relaxed.

Victor loved sleeping close to Yuuri. It was the most confortable and soothing feeling in the world.

They almost always slept while spooning. Victor just loved holding the younger man against his skin, the least amount of space between their bodies as possible.

During the summer, the younger man often got too hot and sometimes pushed Victor away, whining about the temperature.

But now the fall months brought in a new weather and a breath of fresh air, and Yuuri gladly let Victor snuggle him. Victor knew Yuuri liked it deep down inside.

Yuuri breathed quietly next to him. His face peaceful and beautiful, long lashes perfectly shut.

Victor inhaled on Yuuri's neck. The younger man smelled so good. His sleepy trance began to slowly leave his body and he ran his fingers very lightly through Yuuri’s arms, appreciating the student’s soft skin.

Victor shifted a little, realizing his body responding to the closeness of his lover.

As Yuuri moaned quietly in his sleep, a rush of blood went down Victor’s body, _fast_.

Now fully awake he could feel his morning wood pressing against his lover’s ass. Damn. He wondered if Yuuri would be upset if he woke him up for a short love making session before work and school.

Spooning sex sounded like a great idea. He wanted to hold Yuuri close and whisper sweet nothing in his ears. The student would surely moan. Uhm.

Fantasizing about Yuuri’s voice was doing things to Victor’s dick. The older man’s cock was fully hard and aching now. He got so horny in the mornings sometimes... Well Yuuri was so adorable. It was the student’s fault in the end.

Victor's ground softly against his lover. Yuuri just whined against the small movement, still sleeping.

Victor repeated the action, this time placing soft kisses on Yuuri's exposed neck.

"Uhm..." Yuuri whined again. Victor wanted to be gentle not to wake the young man too abruptly. But, in his horny haze, he was getting a bit impatient.

"Yuuri..." the older man whispered softly against the student's ear while slowly licking the lobe. "It's time to wake up."

Yuuri shivered a bit against the action. Victor knew his ears were sensitive. He loved to play with them.

The student yawned against the pillows.

"Uhm... Already?..." Yuuri asked without opening his eyes. His voice was hoarse from sleep. He was still barely awake.

Victor sneaked a hand under Yuuri shirt, tracing the skin of his abdomen and then moving to place his hand on top of the student's navel.

"If we want to have a little fun before work..." Victor said, grinding his hips a bit again, this time with the full intention of being noticed by Yuuri.

"Oh..." Yuuri said a little shyly and more awake, finally realizing where Victor was going with this. "But I'm still sleepy..."

"You won't have to lift a finger. Let me take care of you, baby," Victor said as he sucked Yuuri's neck. He moved his tongue down the exposed skin while softly biting reddening spots. 

Yuuri moaned at Victor's action and involuntarily ground back against Victor's cock.

Victor knew he had won.

"Ohh... Uhm... Fine," Yuuri said, eyes still closed as he lay there waiting for Victor to touch him more.

Victor's hand moved from Yuuri's navel to travel down his pajama pants and his boxers.

He grabbed Yuuri's dick in a swift motion and began pumping the length up and down, _very_ slowly. 

"V-victor," Yuuri moaned, throwing his had a little back into the older man's shoulder. Victor took the opportunity to deepen the kisses to his neck and collarbone.

Yuuri looked so delicious like this. He melted under Victor's touch. He was so pliant under his hands. It made Victor wanna mess him up.

The student ground his ass back again, making Victor's own dick twitch. 

Victor groaned.

"Fuck, Yuuri," he said as he began pumping his lover's cock harder. He thumbed Yuuri's slit to gather the pre-cum that had started to drip. Yuuri shivered.

"Uhm... Yes," Victor heard Yuuri say between ragged breaths. It was getting too much, too hot, for the older man. He needed to speed things up a bit.

Victor dry humped Yuuri a little more frantically, desperate for some friction.

He pumped Yuuri's cock a couple more times and then let go of the member, retreating his hands from Yuuri's pants.

"What?" Yuuri said with eyes finally opening, a little surprised as Victor unlatched himself from the younger man's side to move on the other direction, reaching for the nightstand.

"Oh..." he heard Yuuri say, finally understanding what Victor was doing. 

He laughed a little at Yuuri's reaction.

Victor could see the slightly blush that spread on Yuuri's cheeks and on the tip of his exposed ear as he moved to spoon his lover again.

Even though they had sex countless times, and even though Yuuri could get in a very naughty mood, he still got shy sometimes. Victor thought it was adorable. 

He kissed Yuuri's neck again and then moved his hands to pull down Yuuri's pants and boxers down to his knees. The student's breath hitched at the movement, but then closed his eyes again, waiting for Victor to take the lead.

Victor quickly pulled his own sweatpants and boxers down and then moved his hands to massage Yuuri's thighs and asscheeks. His skin was so soft it made Victor droll.

"Uhm, feels good, V-victor," Yuuri moaned quietly as his arms moved to grab a pillow nearby. Victor thought it was adorable how Yuuri hugged a pillow whenever they had spoon sex. He looked so innocent.

"Ah, Yuuri, you're so sexy, baby," the architect whispered as he humped his now leaking cock against Yuuri's back and under his now crumpled shirt.

The older man pushed one of Yuuri’s legs a bit up and then temporarily stopped massaging Yuuri skin to grab the lube he had just retrieved from the nightstand drawer.

He coated his right hand fingers with the sticky liquid, using his left hand to spread Yuuri's asscheek.

"Ahh," Yuuri jumped a little and bucked his hips as Victor circled his hole with his middle finger. The liquid was probably cold against Yuuri’s skin.

Victor kept his finger there for a few moments, teasing the entrance without breaching the muscles.

Yuuri wiggled his butt and moaned softly.

"Put it i- Ah...!" the student's mouth hung open with a silent cry as Victor pressed his long finger all the way inside.

Victor retreated slowly, almost all the way out, and then pumped the finger back in.

Yuuri trembled and whimpered, hugging the pillow he had grabbed tight against his chest.

Victor knew the slow pace drove Yuuri mad. He smirked against Yuuri's neck. He increased the pace little by little until the younger man began to push back against the finger in his entrance.

“Ahh-“ Yuuri whimpered as Victor added another digit. The silver-haired man worked the lubed hole to get his lover ready. The sounds coming from the friction were making his cock ache in pain.

Short grunts leaving his mouth next to Yuuri’s neck.

He moved one of his hands, the one not pumping inside the contracting muscles, to travel through the young man’s body. First he slightly teased Yuuri’s aching dick again, pumping it only twice, then he moved it to the student’s stomach. Finally Victor reached Yuuri’s nipples.

He rubbed one of the nubs and circled them with his fingers. Yuuri bucked back in response, breath hitching in his throat.

Victor loved all the younger man’s reactions.

“V-victor!” the student moaned while gripping his the pillow harshly. Victor’s fingers were knuckle deep inside the young man.

He curled the digits, watching delighted as Yuuri came undone and screamed into the soft fabric in front of him.

“Ughhhh…” Yuuri’s body writhed next to Victor.

Victor moved the hand from the abused nipple to move it up. He stopped to caress the reddened skin of the student’s neck with his fingertips.

Victor’s moved his head from Yuuri’s shoulder to place his forehead in between the young man’s shoulder blades. Preparing himself for the pleasure that was would come soon.

“Relax, baby,” Victor said softly as he retrieved his fingers from Yuuri’s hole with a quiet _pop._ The younger man just softly whimpered in response, sighing Victor’s name under his breath.

Victor’s used his lubed hand to guide his cock to the contracting muscles. He just stayed there for a couple seconds, feeling how slick Yuuri’s entrance was and teasing the younger man. His other hand kept caressing the smooth skin of the student’s neck with swift strokes.

Suddenly, Victor’s hand tightened around the student’s neck, gripping firmly at Yuuri’s side muscles and slightly suffocating his lover.

Yuuri’s opened his mouth, moan strangled in his squeeze throat. Victor thrust his entire length in in one go.

Yuuri’s body convulsed next to him. The boy threw his head back and hugged the pillow in from of him as his life depended on it.

His moans came out strangled and short as Victor kept the tight hand around his neck.

“Ugh. Ah… Ah…” Yuuri could barely let out a single word.

“Shhh, shhh, baby,” Victor said softly as he began thrusting shallowly into the hot entrance, gradually weakening the grip on Yuuri’s throat until he let go of it completely. The silver-haired man moved his hand to run his hands through the student’s hair to pet his black strands.

Yuuri’s breath was quick and shallow from the sudden intake of air his lungs were allowed. His eyes were watery.

“Ahh… V-vic-tor,” Victor whispered.

“Shhh, It’s okay,” Victor replied, moving to kiss Yuuri’s neck where it met the shoulder.

Then he plunged in again full length, biting Yuuri’s neck at the same time. The student screamed.

“Ah! FUCK! Oh my God!”

Victor smirked against Yuuri’s marked and abused skin. His teeth would probably leave marks. He felt a bit proud inside.

Yuuri’s grip on the pillow was deadly and Victor’s wondered if the student would last much longer.

“Vic-tor, I can’t… _Please_ touch me,” Yuuri said as if reading Victor’s mind.

The older man moved one of his hands to grip loosely around the student’s leaking cock. They would definitely have to wash the sheets.

He moved in slow and deep thrusts, earning moans from Yuuri as the student bucked his hips back to try to increase the pace.

He gripped Yuuri’s cock harder and angled himself just right to abuse Yuuri’s sweet spot.

He shoved his hips in.

“No, no, _no_ , fuck,” the student screamed, surprising Victor a little by his desperation. Yuuri’s body shivered and his whole clenched around the older man’s member, making Victor groan in response. It felt so thigh.

Victor then realized the hand that was holding the younger man’s cock was now coated with cum. His lips opened in a wide grin.

“Did you just come, Yuuri?” he said, his voice covered with mischief.

“I-I…” Yuuri’s hid his face in the pillow in front of him, but Victor could see his bright red ears.

“I barely even touched your dick. I didn’t even stroke you…” Victor teased. “I guess we now know you can come from just your ass, _Yuu_ -ri. We’ll have to test the theory next time.” Victor placed a satisfied kiss on Yuuri’s nape. He felt proud for some reason.

He was about to take his cock out of Yuuri, after all he could finish by himself some other time, when a trembling hand reached back to grab Victor’s cum-covered digits.

“Finish it…” Yuuri said shyly.

“I don’t need to Yuuri.” Victor tried to sooth the embarrassed student, placing soft kisses on his neck.

Yuuri took his face out of the pillow and said more firmly this time.

“I said, _finish_ it.”

The way the younger man spoke made Victor’s cock twitch inside the student. Yuuri’s voice sent a wave of excitement down the older man’s spine.

He moved both hands to hold Yuuri’s hips and with a grunt started moving in and out his lover again.

Yuuri softly moaned at the sensations, body relaxed from his post orgasm state.

Victor pumped into him deeply, fully enjoying the ease his cock moved in the slick hole.

Only a few moments later Victor was ready to come. He kissed Yuuri’s ear, earning a shiver from the younger man. He removed his cock slowly from the student’s entrance and began to frantically stroke himself right behind Yuuri. The student’s back and shirt were a mess with Victor’s slick pre-cum.

“Ugh, Yuuri….” Victor moaned quietly as he felt his release coming close.

The older man bit the student’s earlobe as he gripped his cock tightly, coming in long spurts on Yuuri’s back and on his own bedsheets.

“Ah, _yes_ ,” Victor said kissing Yuuri’s neck all over. “You felt so good, baby. Thanks for helping me wake up.”

Yuuri turned around with a shy smile on his face. He cupped Victor’s face and finally kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and simple, but it made Victor’s heart flutter with adoration.

“I had fun too,” Yuuri said with the most beautiful smile Victor had ever seen.

Victor looked down to see how dirty they had made the bed sheets when he realized something.

“ _Yuu_ -ri. You’re half hard again,” he stated while staring at Yuuri’s hardening cock.

The student’s blush was back.

“Well- I…” Yuuri stammered. Adorable. “You bit my ear… A-and-“

“Maybe we should take care of it again. It feels neglected,” Victor said smirking at the boy, hands moving to touch Yuuri’s thighs.

“You’re crazy Victor!” Yuuri said quickly pulling his pants back up and moving off the bed. “We’ll be late.” He looked so embarrassed. Victor loved it.

“We gotta clean up, anyway.” The student finally added as if that was the end of the discussion.

Victor’s smile widened even more.

“Okay!” he said while getting off the bed and adjusting his sweatpants back in place. “Sex in the shower then!” the older man quickly added as he ran to pick up Yuuri before the student could realize what he was saying.

“Whaaat,” Yuuri yelped as Victor picked him up to throw Yuuri behind his shoulder, holding the student’s legs firmly against his torso.

“Victor! This is ridic-,” Yuuri tried but he couldn’t repress his own laughter from coming out his throat. He broke into giggles as he playfully hit Victor’s back. “Let me go!”

“Never,” Victor said in between chuckles, walking towards the bathroom door with a laughing Yuuri on his shoulder.

They would definitely be late.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri, are you doing this on purpose?" Victor said as he took one step closer, placing both hands on the couch's armrest and leaning in.
> 
> Yuuri gulped. If he didn’t step up his game, he would be found out way too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dudes!
> 
> So I know I've been extremely MIA lol but hopefully that won't happen again! I'm probably moving out of the country because, well, shit is not looking pretty, so I've been really busy this past month contacting people abroad and figuring my life out. So I'm so sorry about not posting anything in like a million years!
> 
> I still wanna post a couple of smut shit like this and hopefully soon I can start working on another actual story (with like plot haha).
> 
> Warnings:  
> 1\. I was going to get a beta, but she also got super busy with sucky life things... So yeah typos will happen lol but seriously y'all can point out (specific) shit and then I can fix it (if you have the patience for it haha).  
> 2\. This is not necessarily non-con, but it might not have explicit discussion of safe words etc. as some might prefer. So be warned. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn.  
> Bye.

Victor was always in control, always seducing him, always making him beg for more.

It made Yuuri so mad.

He knew he could do the same too. He just needed a shot to do so. He just needed a plan. One that would make Victor go _insane_.

It was a Friday and Yuuri didn’t have class. He sat on the couch and contemplated the little box of “things” he had brought from his house. Victor had invited him to spend the night, but Yuuri came to his the apartment much earlier than necessary.

He wanted to do something different this time, but he was also a bit nervous about showing Victor his more lewd side.

He was also _pretty_ sure Victor wouldn’t complain much. And just the thought of making Victor lose his self control sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

He wanted to turn the sweet and teasing Victor, the man who took care of him and his desires, into a lustful, rough, and _wild_ beast.

He opened the small box in front of him and blushed a little bit. Yuuri wondered if Victor even imagined how kinky Yuuri could get… He hadn’t really used many of his toys with other people, they were mostly masturbation material. But with Victor... He felt he might be able to loosen up a bit.

He rummaged through the contents of the little box thinking about where to start and then finally grabbed a small butt plug. It would be a nice and slow start, Yuuri thought.

After setting the small object aside, Yuuri quickly closed the box. He got up to hide it somewhere Victor wouldn’t notice. Yuuri hoped he could safely retrieve it tomorrow before going home, without Victor noticing.

Yuuri wasn’t really sure if he was ready for Victor to see all of his toys...

Now he just had to take a shower and get everything ready.

He looked at the kitchen clock. It was almost five, and Victor said he would be getting back around 6 p.m. Yuuri had enough time.

He went to the bathroom, washed every inch of his body, and then chose a new pair of underwear form Victor’s closet. He thought about getting dressed again… But he knew that wearing just pair of boxers would be _much_ more beneficial to his plan.

After getting “dressed” he grabbed a bottle of lube from Victor’s nightstand and went back to the couch in the living room.

He turned the TV on to try to calm his nerves, but instead of staring at the images on screen, he just stared at the small plug sitting on the coffee table. The object was not foreign to him, but the situation was _very_ foreign.

He grabbed the plug and the lube and placed both of them next to him on the couch before turning around to stand on his knees on the fluffy cushions. He turned his back to the TV, feeling a little bit embarrassed even if his only company were the voices coming from the screen.

After dropping his boxers down a bit, Yuuri grabbed the lube. He spread some of the liquid on his fingers, and brought a digit to his hole.

He teased his entrance for a second and then plunged his first finger in, working himself open.

Yuuri’s body shook as he let out a soft moan.

He soon added a second finger and pumped his digits slowly in and out as his breath began to get ragged. Yuuri was already half hard without touching his dick, his member aching for attention.

If Yuuri actually thought about it, he was actually masturbating in Victor’s living room while the other man was at work. And something about masturbating in your lover’s apartment was extremely hot.

The thought alone made his cock twitch. His fingers were moving so easily. The whole situation was kinda _naughty_.

But Yuuri tried to remind himself that the point was _not_ to get off. He needed to move faster before he lost control of the situation.

He hesitantly removed his fingers from his entrance and grabbed the abandoned plug with slippery hands. The object wasn’t very big, but he was sure it would definitely spread him nicely. He squeezed a generous quantity of lube on top of the toy and tossed the bottle to the side.

After spreading the sticky liquid throughout the plug, Yuuri brought the purple object to his entrance with one hand as the other supported him on the couch.

“Ah!” he couldn’t help but gasp as the plug slid in smoothly and effortlessly. His cock leaked as he imagined Victor’s expression when he saw Yuuri’s surprise.

He fought the urge to play with the toy for longer. If he continued with his little shenanigans the couch would definitely get dirty. He pulled his underwear back up, plug safely hidden under the fabric.

Yuuri hid the lube under the coffee table and cleaned his hands with a tissue, hiding any evidences of his short foreplay.

Finally, he plopped himself back to the couch, choosing to lie on his belly this time. He needed to avoid movement and pressure. He knew he would get _hard_ fast if he the toy was moving too much.

Yuuri stared at the TV and tried to calm his heart. Victor would still take some good 20 minutes, and Yuuri didn’t want Victor to find out about the surprise too soon. He wanted to play the game and seduce Victor little by little. But for that, he needed to control his horny state, as challenging as that would be.

He stayed still with arms cushioning his head as he tried to pay attention to the news report in front of him despite his crooked glasses making that difficult.

But before Yuuri could figure out what the reporter was going on about, he heard a soft click coming from the front door.

 _Shit_. That was too early. Yuuri was _not_ ready.

“Yuuri, I’m back early! Are you here yet?” Victor chimed from the door, and Yuuri silently cursed.

“Uh-hum,” he simply hummed trying to not give anything away and thanking God that Victor’s couch did not face the door. He was pretty sure he blush was deepening by the minute. As soon as Victor walked a few steps he would see that Yuuri was wearing basically nothing.

“I brought us some Chinese. Are you hungry, Yuuri?” Victor asked from the kitchen area.

“Uhm… Not yet,” Yuuri answered, trying to figure out his next move.

He initially thought about throwing Victor against the wall and making out with him as soon as Victor got home. Yuuri wanted to seduce him, drive him mad. But the plug in his ass was currently having opposite effects. He was feeling _so_ embarrassed now. What is figure thought he was a crazy nympho?

“Yuuri, are you-” Victor started. Yuuri could hear his steps getting closer.

“ _Oh_.”

Victor froze in place right at the edge of the couch, but Yuuri thought it was be better to pretend he was watching the TV. Yeah, good plan. Yuuri had to act cool somehow.

“Am I what?” Yuuri slowly turned his head from the TV to stare at his motionless lover. He hoped his voice sounded nonchalant and not shaky.

Victor took a sharp intake of breath as he took another step, the sound finally giving Yuuri some confidence back. He had to keep his game going.

“Uhm, what happened to your clothes?” Victor asked and licked his lips as he ogled Yuuri up and down.

“It was kinda… warm in the apartment,” Yuuri lied through his teeth, praying Victor wouldn’t realize. Oh well, Yuuri thought, he could _at least_ try the tease, right?

Victor basically ate him up with his eyes, and Yuuri felt even more confidence bubble up inside him. He shuddered slightly at the thought of making Victor lose his cool.

As there was no sign that Victor was going to answer, Yuuri turned back to the TV, wiggling his hips, but trying to make it seem like he was just getting comfy on the couch. Although he knew Victor’s eyes were probably glued to his butt.

"Yuuri, are you doing this on purpose?" Victor said as he took one step closer, placing both hands on the couch's armrest and leaning in.

Yuuri gulped. If he didn’t step up his game, he would be found out way too soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about Victor," he replied casually, but inwardly grinning to himself. If seeing Yuuri in his underwear was already turned Victor on… Well, he was in for a bigger surprise.

"Uhm, really..." Victor said as he finally sat on the couch next to Yuuri.  

He began delicately tracing Yuuri's skin, starting from his calves and moving to the back of his thighs.

 

"Uhm," Yuuri just murmured into his arms, but still tried to pretend he was watching the screen.

But Victor kept trailing his hand up, until he reached the student’s boxers.

He placed on of his palm above the black fabric softly massaging Yuuri's butt cheek. Yuuri had to bite his lower lip not to purr.

Then suddenly, Victor decided it was a good idea to give Yuuri a hard squeeze. 

"Fuck!" Yuuri jumped and screamed as the plug moved inside him, hitting all the right places.

Yuuri looked back over his shoulder to his lover. In his newly awaked horny state, he couldn’t care less about his insecurities. He knew he was probably flushed and his pupils were probably blown out. But at this point, he wanted Victor to see all of it.

"Yuuri... Are you... ok?" Victor’s eyes were wide, probably confused about Yuuri’s reaction to a simple butt squeeze. 

"Yeah, I'm just... Uhm... You don't stop touching, Victor," he answers with a shy, but confident smile.

Victor’s hand didn’t move though, he just keep staring at Yuuri's flushed and half naked figure, as if he's trying to put together some sort of a puzzle.

So Yuuri decided it was time to start pressing buttons.

"Don’t worry, _Victor_ ,” he wondered how he could explain without giving everything away. “I was… uhm, just p-playing with myself earlier… I got a bit horny. That's _all_ ," he clarified and finished his sentence by licking his lips.

But his simple explanation had a bigger effect then he expected.

Victor eyes went _wild_.

"Ugh," Victor groaned as he launched himself in Yuuri’s direction, kissing the back of his tights with sloppy kisses and placing both hands on top of Yuuri's briefs.

"Ohhhh, yes," Yuuri moaned with the couch. Victor’s hands on his ass, softly stimulating the toy inside him, were making Yuuri go insane.

"Shit, _Yuuri_ , you're so responsive today," Victor stated in between kisses. He seemed more desperate than usual, and that was exactly what Yuuri wanted. “Fuck, I can’t believe you were masturbation in my house.”

Victor bit Yuuri’s inner leg making him yelp.

“That’s _so_ hot, Yuuri.”

"Well... I-I'm hornier, ah, too cuz…" Yuuri tried to move things along faster, his voice drawled out and rough. Victor simple touches already bringing him over the edge. "I've been stretching myself for you with my toys."

Before Victor could react or process the words, Yuuri quickly disentangled his body from his lover's arms and jumped out of the couch. 

He slowly walked to the kitchen area trying not to moan with the movement of the toy and knowing that Victor was just ogling him hungrily.

"Look," Yuuri said as he stared at Victor from across the room, slowly dropping his underwear to the ground.

Victor looked about to jump off the couch to follow him.

"Stop. Stay," Yuuri said with a stern, but playful voice, and Victor just obeyed, squirming back on the couch. "Don't move until I say so," Yuuri added for good measure. Victor looked like he was about to break.

Yuuri loved it. 

As the high of teasing rose to his head, all his nervousness faded.

He turned around slowly and bent over the kitchen table. He placed one of his arms over the table and moved the other hand towards the plug. He played with it a bit and sighed at the feeling.

"Oh, my, god. Shit," Victor groaned from the couch. " _Yuuri_ , fuck, are you kidding me?"

Yuuri chuckled.

"See?" Yuuri said finally, enjoying all the frustrated noises coming from his lover’s mouth.

"Yuuri, _please_. I need to touch you _now_ ," Victor begged desperately. His voice sounded so needy. It made Yuuri's cock twitch. " I _can't_ believe you're wearing a plug."

Yuuri chuckled again and turned around. He leaned on the table and stared at a drooling Victor.

Why hadn't he done this before again?

Yuuri ignored Victor’s pleas and just placed a hand over his own dick, stroking it lazily.

"Uhm..." Yuuri just moaned.

"Holy Jesus, Yuuri, I-I'm dying."

"Ok, Victor, come here," he finally agreed.

Victor attacked him like a crazy animal, kissing his lips hungrily and basically depriving the student from breathing. Soon he began trailing kisses down Yuuri's neck.

But Yuuri had other plans. He was far past the making out phase.

In a swift motion, he unbuckled Victor's belt and forcefully yanked it from the pants and palmed Victor's length roughly.

" _Fuck_ , Yuu-ri," Victor breathed on his neck. 

Not wanting to waste any time, Yuuri quickly worked the button and the zipper of the pants, tugging the fabric down. 

Victor let out a surprised gasp as Yuuri dropped to his knees, the toy inside him hitting his prostrate unmercifully.

Yuuri had come all this way and he needed Victor to grab his hair and be tough with him. His mind was foggy with lust.

Yuuri pulled his lover's pants further, bringing boxers with it and exposing the Victor’s cock.

Yuuri licked his lips at the sight. There thought of sucking Victor with a plug up his ass making his cock leak.

"Fuck!" Victor groaned above him as Yuuri sucked the tip of his length. He grabbed Yuuri’s black strands in between his fingers, probably more forcefully than he intended. 

That was more like it, Yuuri thought.

He sucked in part of Victor's cock and drew back, looking up to the man above him. His eyes screamed desire, but he was still too controlled for Yuuri's taste, not even daring to buck his hips up to meet the Yuuri’s mouth.

Why always so _gentle_?!

After giving a few more shallow sucks, Yuuri let Victor's dick fall from his mouth, looking up again.

"Vic- _tor_ , would you _please_ just fuck my throat?" Yuuri asked, voice laced with want.

"God," Victor hissed as his finger's grip tightened on Yuuri's scalp.

"Yuuri you're so, so goddamn sexy," Victor whispered as the moved one hand from the boy's hair to stroke his bottom lip. Yuuri involuntarily darted his tongue out to lick Victor's digits. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but I'm definitely not complaining." 

Victor yanked Yuuri's head back by the hair and Yuuri _moaned_.

Finally, Victor used one of his thumbs to open Yuuri's mouth further and guided his cock to Yuuri's already slightly swollen lips.

"Ugh," Victor thrust his hips, pushing most of his length into Yuuri's mouth. 

Yuuri gagged slightly at the fast motion, his eyes starting to water at the sides. It all felt so dirty and so good

Victor kept his hands on Yuuri's hair as he moved in an out of his lover's wet mouth, grunting curses mixed with praises.

Yuuri had to grip Victor's thighs to steady himself. He gagged and moaned and tried his best to use his tongue as Victor fucked his face. 

"Oh God, Yuuri," Victor said. "You look so good on your knees, Like that, baby."

Victor's thrusts were getting deeper, and Yuuri felt drool beginning to drip from the sides of his mouth, running down his chin.

He felt so goddamn horny. Yuuri trembled as Victor drove deep into his mouth. His abandoned cock bobbed in front of him, and his nails dug red marks on Victor's thighs.

Victor's moves began to get more frantic as the man threw his head back, relishing in the pleasure of Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri braced himself for Victor's orgasm, waiting to feel the bitter taste on his tongue.

But suddenly, Victor withdrew his cock from Yuuri's mouth. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, raised him up, turned him around, and bent him on the kitchen table. 

Oh. Fuck.

Yuuri had definitely turned on a switch.

" _Yuu_ -ri, did you think I was done with you?" Victor whispered right next to the young man's ear from above him. Yuuri could only whimper in response, completely turned on by the rough treatment.

"You've also been a naughty boy, haven't you? Playing all by yourself..." Victor added as he placed a palm on Yuuri's butt cheek, squeezing it hard. 

"Ughhh," Yuuri moaned as the plug dug deeper. "Yeah… I've b-been naughty."

Shit. He was far too gone.

Victor spread Yuuri’s ass with both thumbs, staring at the toy and the tiny droplets of lube that leaked from its sides.

“Victor, what-" Yuuri began, but was soon interrupted by a harsh spank on his cheek. “Oh!”

“Shh, Yuuri, you’ve been naughty, now don’t talk back and _enjoy_ your punishment,” Victor said as he massaged the recently spanked skin.

Yuuri blushed. Victor’s voice sounded lower than usual and it made him tremble.

“Punish me then, Vity-Ah!” another slap came before he could finish the sentence. They hurt a bit, but they felt so _good_ , the plug hitting his sweet spot as soon as Victor’s hands reached his skin.

“Ah! Vic-tor!” another one.

 _Slap_. Another.

And another.

Yuuri screamed a moan with each new spank to his ass cheeks. His skin was probably very red, maybe the same shade as his face. It felt amazing, and Yuuri hoped he could make Victor this rough more often.

“Last one, Yuuri,” Victor said from above him, and Yuuri was sure the other man had a smirk across his face.

“Ugh,” Yuuri groaned with the last slap. If Victor kept going he could probably come just from being spanked.

“Good boy,” Victor whispered as he massaged Yuuri’s abused skin. “You did so well.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s back with feather kisses, and Yuuri tried to recover his breath.

He didn’t want feather kisses though. Yuuri’s cock ached. He needed release.

“Are… are you gonna fuck me or not?” Yuuri asked between gasps. Victor just chuckled above him.

Yuuri yelped as he felt Victor grabbing his abused skin harshly and moaned as he felt Victor’s other hand grabbing the base of his plug.

“How eager,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s and began pulling the toy out slowly. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll fuck you senseless,” he added and licked Yuuri’s spine.

The toy spread him as it slid out and Yuuri felt lube roll down his thighs. He heard a low thump as Victor dropped the small toy on the floor.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrists pinning his hands to the kitchen table. Yuuri had to lay his head on the wood surface, glasses digging into his skin.

But Yuuri didn’t have a lot time to process what was happening before Victor was lining himself and pushing in, no fingering, no nothing.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Yuuri cursed as he felt Victor’s dick enter him inch by inch. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt at all. It just felt _amazing_.

Victor dropped his forehead to Yuuri’s back as he grunted.

“You’re driving me mad, Yuu-ri.”

He began moving slowly with shallow thrusts as Yuuri got used to the bigger size. He felt already stretched by the toy, but the larger size was much more satisfying.

“Ugh,” Yuuri just moaned as he heard wet sounds and felt Victor’s tongue on his neck.

They fucked slowly for a bit, and Yuuri’s hands trembled under Victor’s grip. He felt so _full_. He started to rock his hips back to meet Victor’s dick. But just as he began to thrust in a faster rate, Victor used his free hand to grip Yuuri’s hip.

Victor held him in place and increased the pace himself. Yuuri thought the sounds of skin slapping against skin was too lewd to be real.

“Oh, _god_ , faster p-please,” Yuuri begged as Victor hit his sweet stop, sending a wave of pleasure through his skin way stronger than anything he felt while playing by himself. Victor’s grip on his wrists and his hip made Yuuri leak even more. He wanted to touch himself, but he couldn’t move his arms. The feeling of lack of control made it all so much hotter.

Victor bit his neck and thrust in all the way with a harsh movement.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Victor groaned, making Yuuri’s legs feel weak.

Victor finally let Yuuri’s hand go, only to grab his hair, yanking it back as his slapped his hips against the student.

“Oh my _God_!,” Yuuri screamed at the rough treatment, nails scrapping on the wooden surface.

He moved one of his hands to grab his dick and began desperately stroking himself.

“V-victor… I’m gon- Ah!” Yuuri could barely finish his sentence as he came hard on the kitchen floor.

Victor grunted above him and let go of Yuuri’s hair, pulling back. The younger man hissed as Victor’s cock left his abused hole. Victor stroke himself above Yuuri a few times and soon he was coming all over Yuuri’s back.

They had definitely made a mess.

They were in silence for a while as both men tried to recompose themselves.

Victor finally broke it.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered as he petted his lover’s messy back. “That felt so good.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri replied, his body almost giving away. He didn’t think his legs would hold much longer. His thigh muscles screamed from exertion.

“Uhm…” Victor hummed as he helped Yuuri straighten up and put his underwear back on. “I like this side of your, Yuuri,” Victor finished with a smirk on his face.

But as the fog of arousal wore off, Yuuri felt his embarrassment creeping back.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he should say. “Uhm… I-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Victor stated as he caressed his cheeks, probably aware of Yuuri’s growing discomfort. “We don’t need to talk about it right now, Yuuri.”

“Ok,” Yuuri replied feeling a bit more relaxed.

Victor laced their hands together and began guiding Yuuri towards the bedroom door. They probably needed a shower.

“But if you ever want to try other things…” Victor said in between giggled.

“Victor…”

“Just saying. I’m very open to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I missed writing! Hahaha. This might be kinda shitty, but I just wanted to post something up soooonnnnn since I said I would!
> 
> After I finished this I realized I had written 3k+ words of smut and now I think I might be an actual perv. Oh well. Not sure what the next theme will be exactly, but it will follow the kinky line. 
> 
> If you wanna chat about YOI or about how donald sucks come meet me at my [Tumblr](https://lafriponne.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am discontinuing this fic for now. I have been hiatus for way too long and I hate leaving people hanging. I still very much want to continue writing in the future, so I will work on organizing my life to achieve that goal in this next academic year. But since everything is kind of a mess I just don't know when that will happen. I don't know if anyone will read this message here lol, but I still I hope everyone understands. 
> 
> Feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://lafriponne.tumblr.com) account (but it is also on hiatus haha).


End file.
